Many types of containers have interior surfaces which once wet are difficult to dry without causing undesired stains or spotting because towels or the like cannot be easily used. For example, when valued glassware such as champagne flutes or carafes have wet interior surfaces, even allowing such items exposed to ambient conditions until air dried does not avoid formation of spotting or haze.
The present invention permits such wet interior surfaces to be dried almost instantaneously so that the container is sparklingly dry without formation of stains, spotting or the like.